From One Kind of Chaos to Another
by XxXxHotaru-chanxXxX
Summary: After coming home from the battle with Byakuran, Tsuna figured he and his friends could get back to their lives. That is until he meets an interesting girl and her older brother, along with their own bunch of strange friends.


**Nyahahaha! A crossover story woohoo~ -spins in a circle- Now for the crossover it's going to be Axis Powers: Hetalia and Katekyo Hitman REBORN! And I'm posting it on the KHR archive instead of the crossover one for now since not many people check out the APH and KHR crossover section. Now for the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THESE ANIMES AND I NEVER WILL. SO DON'T TRY AND SUE ME. On with the story!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"WAAH!"

"HIIE!"

Two figures screamed throughout the night as they fell from the sky. One was a petite young girl with long following hair, clutching onto a worn out book bag tightly with her eyes wide with fear. Her companion was a young male at least a year or two older than her. He had messy blond hair that stuck out at certain angles, his amber-brown eyes almost as wide as the girl's. "OH DEAR GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" cried out the brunette girl, panic filling her entire being. Before the blond could even say anything to calm her down, he and the girl landed in a wooded area with tree branches breaking as their bodies made their way down to the ground below. The blond boy was the first to land on the ground, groaning from the rather painful fall before the girl landed on top of him. "Ah, thanks for breaking my fall Nii-san." she said as she realized why she wasn't feeling the pain of landing on the cold, hard ground.

"Yeah, no problem. Now do you mind getting off of me?" The pain from falling who knows how many feet was killing him. The added weight of his sister was not helping at that, not that he was saying she was overweight. It was that damn bag of hers. "Oops sorry" replied the girl, getting off of her brother while taking out any stray leaves that may have gotten into her hair. Slowly the male of the two stood up, wincing as he felt how sore his body was. _'Yep I'm definitely going to get some nasty bruises later' _he thought sullenly. "Are you alright?" She was worried about her older brother since he took most of the damage between the both of them. Her brother gave a soft smile at her concern. She always did put others before herself. "I'm fine. And what about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Smiling back, the girl shook her head. "I'm alright. A bit freaked out from what just happened but no broken bones or any fatal cuts" He nodded. "That's good to hear. Otherwise Arthur and I would have a little chat" he said jokingly while his younger sibling laughed nervously. Something told her that her brother wasn't joking at all and the little chat he spoke of would involve fists flying. _'Nii-san can be really scary whenever something happens to me' _she thought while sweatdropping.

"A-Anyways we should look around to find out where we are" Both siblings soon began walking off in one direction, unaware of the chaos that was waiting for them up ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- An unexpected meeting<strong>

A loud, spine-chilling scream brought fourteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, out of his slumber. Well, more like it caused him to scream as well and then fall off his bed ungracefully and landed on the floor of his rather messy bedroom with a thud. As soon as he could stand up, Tsuna turned off the alarm clock his demonic home tutor got him. Apparently Reborn had grown annoyed with having to wake up his no good student with the Ten-ton Leon-Hammer every single morning. So he got an alarm clock that specialized in only horror movie screams. Not to mention Tsuna wasn't allowed to get a new one, unless he was willing to go through a training session that made hell look like paradise. Thankfully Tsuna wasn't a masochist.

Turning off the creepy alarm, Tsuna sat the time and turned a deadly shade of white. "Oh crap I'm gonna be late!" The idea of being bitten to death by his own Cloud Guardian was not every appealing to the young mafia don. He rushed through his morning rituals, quickly put on his uniform before going down the stairs two steps at a time. Absentmindedly, Tsuna noted that he didn't trip down the stairs as often as before. He ran into the kitchen, where the kids along with Bianchi and Reborn were eating their breakfast, grabbed a piece of toast while bidding his mother goodbye and ran out the front door with the toast stuffed into his mouth. He had already finished off his meager breakfast by the time he heard the familiar voices of his two friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled, pausing momentarily to allow his friends to catch up to him. But before he could greet them, something or rather someone ran into him and caused them both to double over onto the street. "Ow" he groaned since he didn't expect to have anyone run into him. "Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" a female voice said from above him, concern evident in her voice. The brunette boy looked up to tell the girl it was alright and that he was fine, but instead he felt his body freeze over from shock. The girl apparently had the same reaction as he did. If Tsuna didn't know any better, he would have thought he was looking into a mirror. A very strange mirror that could show a gender-swapped version of himself that is.

"H-How… wha… you… and…. me…"

"Oi! Get the hell off of Juudaime" Gokudera cried out angrily, lifting the girl off of his beloved boss. However, his anger quickly turned into shock and confusion once he saw the girl's face. Yamamoto, in the meantime, helped an equally shocked Tsuna onto his feet. "Maa, maa Gokudera it was just an accid..." The baseball star trailed off, his eyes widening after taking a look at the girl's face. He looked back and forth from her and Tsuna a few times before laughing.

"I didn't know you had twin sister!"

The other three turned to look at that laughing Rain Guardian, two with a look of disbelief and one showing some amusement. Suddenly the girl started laughing along with him "You remind me of mi hermano Antonio!" she said, surprising them by switching from Japanese to Spanish so suddenly. _'Who's Antonio?'_ thought Tsuna before dismissing that thought. Right now he wanted to know who his female double was. Who knows, maybe it was an assassin disguised as a female version of him and throw him off his guard before trying to take his life. Tsuna felt his eye twitch. Just great, now he was starting to think like a mafia boss. He didn't want to be part of the mafia damn it! How many times did he have to say it before someone understood? Inwardly complaining to himself Tsuna asked timidly "A-Ano… who exactly are you?"

His look-a-like stopped laughing, a playful smile on her face but not saying anything to answer his question. Gokudera felt his eyebrow twitch. No matter how much she may resemble his boss, he wouldn't tolerate someone who didn't answer Juudaime's question. "If you value your life woman you better answer his question or else!" he threatened violently. Tsuna began to panic a bit. "G-Gokudera-kun, t-there's no need t-to threaten her!" Again the girl began to laugh. "Well I would tell you but since your friend over here is holding me hostage I won't say!~" There was even a playful undertone in her words. Normal people would usually start getting scared if Gokudera even glare at them, let alone threaten to end their lives. The silver haired teen felt the urge to take out his dynamite but didn't because of the look Tsuna was giving him. Reluctantly Gokudera let her go.

Smiling, the girl place her hands behind her back, a worn out book bag slung casually over her shoulder. Funny how neither he nor his friends noticed it before. "Well now that hot-head let me go I can introduce myself properly." What she said next was something Tsuna and his friends weren't expecting at all.

"My name's Sawada Tsunahime but my family and friends call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you!"

Silence surrounded the group of teenagers. The smile on Tsunahime's face fell as a look over nervousness took its place. "D-Did I say something wrong?" This made Gokudera snap out if his stupor and take out his dynamite from somewhere on his body. "Who the hell do you think you are trying to steal Juudaime's name?" he growled furiously as Yamamoto held him back. Both Tsuna and Tsunahime squeaked at the sight of the sticks of dynamite. "A-Are those real?" Well at least she had some sense considering how casual she was acting when Tsunahime was playing hostage. Yamamoto simply laughed.

"Don't worry they're just fireworks"

"No they're not Yakyuu-baka!" And thus the beginning of another one-sided argument between Tsuna's Guardians.

Tsuna sweatdropped while Tsunahime looked at the argument with another look of amusement. "It's amazing how much they act like Antonio and Lovino" she said, loud enough for only Tsuna to hear. He vaguely wondered who they were. "T-Tsunahime-san…" He didn't realize how awkward it was talking to her until he said her name. Said brunette girl looked at him curiously. "J-Just where exactly are you from?" Shaking her head disapprovingly, Tsunahime replied. "Shouldn't you be introducing yourself after I did? It's only common courtesy to do so. No wonder Arthur says young people today have no manner" Again with a foreign name. "O-Oh right. I'm…." Tsuna trailed off. Should he say his actual name or make one up? _'Then again she told us her name without a second thought'_ thought Tsuna before making up his mind. "I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. And everyone I know calls me Tsuna… except for a few…"

His female double froze. Did she hear him right? "Eh? Are you serious?" To hear that someone had such a similar name to her own not to mention her nickname… Tsuna simple nodded. Tsunahime's face became one that was calculating, trying to figure something out. All of a sudden Tsuna started second guessing himself. Maybe he should have used a false name instead of his actual one. Maybe Tsunahime didn't believe him and thought he was some creepy stalker that tried looking like her and even changed his name to be similar to hers. Oh God Tsuna would die of embarrassment if that was what the girl in front of him was thinking. He was so busy thinking of different, and no doubt pessimistic, thoughts that he didn't notice the look of realization on his double's face.

"That's it!"

The sudden outburst snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts, along with getting Gokudera and Yamamoto to stop arguing, mostly on Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man. "What's it?" asked Yamamoto curiously. But before she could say anything, another voice rang out loud and clear. "There you are!" The voice was obviously male; perhaps a few octaves lower than Tsuna's own. They all turned to the direction the voice came from and saw someone with blond hair coming their way. When the young man was close enough, the three middle school Mafiosos felt their jaws drop. The person before them looked stunningly like the Vongola Primo himself! Tsunahime smiled brightly before hugging the Primo-look-a-like. "Nii-san!" she cried out happily. That was her older brother? Tsuna was beginning to wonder if he was actually still asleep and that this was a weird dream. He pinched his cheek hard, wincing at the pain he felt. So it wasn't a dream…

Then what the hell was going on?

Oblivious to the three teens currently trying to figure what was going on, the two siblings started talking. "Do you know how worried I was when I noticed you were missing?" The blond said, scolding his sister. "I'm sorry Nii-san but I thought splitting up would help us figure out where we were." Her brother raised an elegant blond eyebrow. He knew his sister had a tendency to go through her own ideas without telling him, a trait she picked up from a certain America they knew. Usually her ideas ended up going wrong. "You do know your plans tend to blow up in your face right?" He wasn't trying to be mean and criticize his sister's ideas harshly. It was just that things never went according to her plan and he didn't want to see Tsunahime get hurt. Said little sister puffed out her cheeks, vaguely looking like a squirrel that stuffed its cheeks with acorns. "They do not! They just end up doing something else"

"You mean like the time you and Alfred thought by tying together every single firework lying around, you could make and I quote 'one huge fucking badass firework that'll blow everyone's mind'"

"Hey that was a good idea!"

"Yeah, theoretically that is. It just ended up as a huge bomb that left a freaking hole in the street."

"How were we supposed to know that Gilbert planted some dynamite on the firework when we weren't looking?"

"The look he had on his face when you were about to light it should have been a big enough clue"

"I thought he was just drunk like usual"

The two siblings continued their bickering, forgetting about the audience of three that they had. "A-Ano… Tsunahime-san. W-What was it you were g-going to say before?" stuttered Tsuna, interrupting their argument while still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. To hear that his female look-a-like did something that idiotic was beyond his understanding. Just what kind of life did these two live? Tsunahime blinked trying to recall what she was going to say before her brother came. "Oh! I was going to that I figured it out!" _'Figure what out? _Tsuna thought, wondering if she was an airhead.

For the first time, her brother noticed Tsuna and his friends before and took a step back, looking back and forth at the two brunettes like Yamamoto did earlier before shaking his head. "You know, this is as confusing as trying to figure out who Alfred's look-a-like is"

"Matthew."

"Who?"

"Alfred's so called look-a-like. His name is Matthew and they're brothers. Twins actually"

"You mean like Lovino and Feliciano?"

"Yup!"

"Hey! Stop getting off topic already damn it!" Gokudera growled, annoyed with how the topic kept getting changed to something he didn't understand while Yamamoto laughed a bit and Tsuna sweatdropped. Tsunahime shook her head. "Sorry about that. Anyways, as I was saying before I figured it out. And by 'it' I mean… well it's difficult to explain but I'll start from the beginning. You see Ieyasu and I fell from God knows how many feet in the air and landed in the woods near this town." So her brother's name was Ieyasu… wait just a second. "You fell from the sky? How are you two even able to walk?" Tsuna cried out, looking over both siblings to see if they had any broken bones. Ieyasu blinked a few times, a little surprised at how much Tsuna acted like his sister whenever he or one of their friends were hurt. "We're fine. Just a few bruises here and there" said Ieyasu, trying to get the younger boy to calm down. "Nii-san's right, we're fine Tsunayoshi-kun." added Tsunahime, surprising her brother with the close similarity of their names but he decided to ask about that later. They soon succeeded calming the boy down if only by a little.

"Now as I was saying, we left the woods and entered town. You can bet we were surprised that we ended up in a town somewhere in Japan since Nii-san and I were over in England visiting our friend Arthur. Then again he was messing with his magic stuff again when we came over so he probably sent us here by accident." Gokudera seemed to start paying attention at the mention of magic since he wasn't actually listening to what Tsunahime was saying before. This time Ieyasu continued the story. "So we decided to go over to Kiku-san's house, he's another one of our friends by the way, and chat for a bit before heading back to England. However it was around this time Tsuna," he pointed to his sister "wandered off, making me run over the town looking for her." Tsunahime rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah and then I ran into you guys so you already know what happened from there." said Tsunahime smiling a bit before the smile faded away. "But I have a feeling we're not in Japan. At least, not the one Nii-san and I know" she continued on, noting the confused faces on all of their faces. "What are you talking about? There's only one Japan in the entire world" Ieyasu was beginning to wonder if his sister hit her head after they landed. Tsunahime simply shook her head. "That's not what I meant Nii-san. What I meant to say is that we're not in our own world."

….

"EHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I got the characters right OTL. And yes there is a Fem!Tsuna involved eue This will all be explained in the next chapter. If this story gets a few decent reviews and people actually want me to continue this. <strong>

**Arrivederci~**

**XxXxHotaru-chanxXxX**


End file.
